Mini Mashimaros
by YuriCore
Summary: Yuri everywhere! A bunch of short stories revolving around Miu and Chika, who are 16 in this fic (and Ana and Matsuri are 15). Miu and Chika are a couple in this fic. It's a collection of mini-stories (mostly yuri) all in one oneshot. Rated just in case.


Driving

Chika drove down the road, Miu sitting beside her in the passenger's seat. Miu looked hopelessly bored. Chika gave her a look. "What?" said Chika.

"You're driving really slow, Chi-chan," said Miu.

"Well I just got my license and I barely passed my driving test so I'm kinda worried," Chika said, sighing.

"I wish someone else would drive me," said Miu.

Chika looked pretty annoyed then. "Well I'm a better driver than _you_ are. I wonder if you'll ever get your get driver's license at all, Micchan." Chika rubbed her head.

"Aw, don't get so stressed out, Chi-chan! Really, I don't mind you driving! You're really not that a bad driver!" Miu's face lit up. "Hey, could you maybe help me learn how to drive?"

"Right now?" said Chika.

"Sure."

"Well... okay..." Chika said, a bit nervous. Chika drove into a parking lot and opened the car door. She walked around to the other side of the car. Miu climbed over into Chika's seat.

"Hey, don't put your feet up on the seats," Chika scolded. "This car is brand new, you know!"

"I know, I know," said Miu. "Now, let's do this!"

Chika tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Chika's Diary

Chika walked into the room to see Miu laying on her bed on her stomach, Chika's diary open in front of her. Chika twitched. "Micchan, how did you find my diary?!" she shrieked.

"I just did," said Miu, not looking up from the diary. She turned the page, then giggled.

Chika quickly snatched it from her. "I never gave you permission to read my diary!"

"But why can't I?" said Miu. "Is there something you're hiding from me? I tell you everything, you know. I don't keep secrets from you."

Chika bit her lip. "Fine, you can read it," she said. "Whatever. There's nothing in there that you can't know."

Miu smiled. "Really? Because you seem really worried and embarrassed. Seems like you would have something terrible in there." Miu thought a while. "Like... maybe you're cheating on me!"

"No I'm not!" yelled Chika. She slapped Miu, and so Miu was lying flat on her face.

"Gosh, I was just kidding," said Miu. "You're too nice to do that."

"Nice? You're saying I'm too nice when I slapped you in the face?" Chika sighed. "But no, I'm not cheating on you."

Miu stood up. "You know, I really thought you would stop hitting me so much when we started dating."

"I don't think that should change it," said Chika.

I'm Taken

Miu, Chika, Matsuri, and Ana were at a party. Miu was sitting by herself, hoping that maybe someone would come talk to her. After all, parties are a good opportunity to meet a lot of interesting people. Chika, Matsuri, and Ana were talking off to the side.

Then a guy walked over and sat down next to Miu. He had dark brown hair that hung in front of his eyes, which were also dark brown. "Hey," he said. "I'm Hayao."

"Hi," said Miu. This guy wasn't that interesting looking.

"So, um..." he said. "I... I like your hair..."

Miu blinked. "Thanks," she said. How else was she supposed to respond?

Hayao looked nervous. "Do you... come here often?"

Miu twitched. "Um... can I get back to you in a second?"

"Sure."

Miu got up and walked towards the her 'group', feeling kinda annoyed. Was this guy interested in her? Apparently. Well, she was not the slightest bit interested in him.

Miu walked over to Chika. "Hey, Chi-chan," she said, keeping her voice low. "I think that guy over there was trying to hit on me."

Chika's face went pale. She put her arm around Miu, then kissed her. Miu happily kissed back. When the two separated, they turned around and looked at Hayao, whose face was very red. "Sorry! I didn't realize that you... um... sorry!" Miu giggled.

Driving- Part 2

"Okay, off I go!" Miu pushed down on the gas, blasting the car forward. Chika covered her eyes.

Eventually Miu slowed down and seemed to be driving just fine. "Hey, I think I've got the hang of it!" Chika smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

Miu turned again, then looked over at Chika. Chika smiled reassuringly back. Neither of them were paying attention to where the car was going. They heard a bang and looked out the window.

The car had hit a pole.

Miu and Chika jumped out of the car and looked at the damage. "Luckily the car wasn't going fast, so there's no damage, to the car or to the pole," said Chika. "But you really need to pay attention to what's in front of you. Don't stare at me, pay attention to where you're going."

"I can't help myself," said Miu. "I just really like staring at you."

Chika blushed. "Back in the car, Micchan."

I Already Have It All Planned Out

"So, what do you guys want to do with your future?" asked Chika. The girls were all sitting in Chika's room, Nobue included. "What about you, Onee-chan?"

"I have no future," said Nobue.

"You have no motivation," said Chika. Nobue just rolled her eyes.

"I want to study English with Ana-chan, in college and high school," said Matsuri. "And maybe be... um... a teacher? Or a vet?" Matsuri shrugged.

"I want to learn to speak English fluently and travel back to Cornwall. Not for good though. I'll come back because I'll miss you all," Ana said, smiling. "And... I want to find my soul mate and get married." She blushed a little.

"That's nice," said Chika. "You guys obviously have more dreams than Nobue-onee-chan does." Nobue clenched her fists. "What about you, Miu?"

Miu thought. "Well... I want to graduate from college... have a nice house... have a decent job..." Miu thought more. "And... I want to marry Chi-chan."

Chika blushed. Nobue giggled. Ana and Matsuri's faces turned a bit pink. "That's nice," Ana said quietly.

"What about you, Chi?" said Nobue.

"Well..." Chika began. "Graduate with good grades, work somewhere with high pay... I should be able to do that as long as I'm still a good student then... and..." Chika blushed again. "I want to marry Micchan," she mumbled, her voice just barely audible.

Everyone smiled, especially Miu and Chika.

I Don't Remember Anything

Miu had just beat her new video game and was describing it to Chika and Matsuri. (Ana was somewhere else at the moment.) "And that guy just jumped up like it hadn't even hurt him! But I finished him off with a kick!" Miu jumped, kicking the air. She was so caught up her tale that she didn't realize she was right next to a wall. She hit her head pretty hard. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Micchan, are you okay?" asked Chika, running over and crouching down beside Miu.

"Of course I am!" Miu jumped up. Suddenly, she got an odd look on her face. "Wait... who are you people?" she asked.

"Oh no!" said Matsuri. "Miu-chan lost her memory! What should we do?"

"She's just kidding," said Chika. "Just play along, okay?" Matsuri nodded.

"Who are you?" Miu asked Matsuri.

"I'm Matsuri," said Matsuri.

"You're named after a festival?" said Miu.

"Um... sort of... kind of..." said Matsuri.

"Do we know each other?" Miu asked.

"Yes," said Matsuri. "We usually hang out at Chika-chan's house together. And you usually hurt me a lot."

"Well that's no surprise," said Miu. "You look like the type who would be fun to mess with." Matsuri went pale. "Now, who is this Chika-chan person?"

Matsuri pointed to Chika.

"Oh, hello, Chika-chan!" said Miu.

"Hi," said Chika, her expression void.

"So what's our relationship with each other?" Miu asked Matsuri.

"Hey, I can speak for myself!" said Chika. "I'm your girlfriend."

Miu gasped. "I have a girlfriend?!"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" Miu stepped closer to Chika. "Then kiss me!"

Chika blinked. "Um, you don't need to command me to like that..." she said.

"Oh?" said Miu. She wrapped her arms around Chika and then pulled her into a kiss. As they kissed, Matsuri stood there awkwardly. When they pulled away, Miu's eyes were huge. "Woah," she said. "That's amazing!" Chika blushed. "Chi-chan is really cute."

"Micchan," said Chika. "If you had lost your memory, you wouldn't know that you usually call me Chi-chan. Your memory is fine."

"Oh no!" yelled Miu. "I've been discovered! What now?! Maybe I should just make a run for it!"

"We can hear everything you're saying," said Chika.

Matsuri laughed nervously. "Well, you're a very good actor, Miu-chan."

Driving- Part 3

"Okay now," said Miu. By now, the car had a big dent, and poor Chika was shaking so badly that she couldn't think straight. "This time, I'll try driving blindfolded."

"WHAT?!" Chika shrieked. "But that's really dangerous!"

"But that way I won't get distracted by anything or anyone around me," Miu explained, as if that made perfect sense.

"But how will you be able to see the road that way?!"

"Mind power," said Miu. Chika's eye twitched. Miu pulled a blindfold out of nowhere and wrapped it around her head, tying it in the back. "Okay, off I go!"

Five minutes later:

"Micchan, I told you this car was brand new!" Chika cried.

"Don't worry," said Miu, smiling. "I'll pay for all the damages!"

"Doesn't matter," said Chika. "My parents are gonna kill me for letting you drive this car!"

"How about I buy you a new car then?" Miu asked.

"And where would you get the money for that?"

"Um... well..."

"Exactly!"

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
